Return Home
by smallvillechic110
Summary: When Jonathan Kent find a boy in his barn one morning, could it be the boy he had lost so long ago?
1. Chapter 1

**First story in a while. Hopefully it will be finished, I've had this story in mind for quite some time.**

Running. He was running. He didn't know how or why his superspeed was kicking in at that moment, but he was more thankful for that than he had ever been for anything in his entire life. With the kryptonite band around his wrist, he hadn't been able to use his powers for some time. He was surprised even that he was strong enough to escape the compund. A place that had held him hostage for almost 8 years now. _It must be adrenalin_, he thought to himself.

When he reached a particular cornfield, his speed decided it was finished and left him stumbling out into an open field. He didn't know if he could run, or even walk another step, but he knew that out in the open wasn't exactly the safest place for him to be right now. Looking around himself, he notice a large structure, a barn perhaps. Deciding that an old barn was better than being found out in the open, he made his way slowly towards it.

As soon as he made it inside the doorway and out of the moonlight, he collapsed on the floor on his knees. Breathing heavy, he glanced around. He could probably find some sort of tool in here to remove the matal band around his wrist. This was a barn after all and it was bound to hold some sort of cutting tool. After a few more moments of resting on the ground where he fell, he got up and started his search.

The poor boy had hardly been in the outside world in his fourteen years of life, so almost everything in this barn was foreign to him. Some tools seemed almost too farmilar, though. Knives, saws, hammers, those were tools commonly used in their "study" of him. He steered clear of those items and adventually found a pair of wire cutters in a red, metal toolbox.

Almost ready to pass out from exhaustion at this point, the started the heavy task of cutting at the bracelet. He squeezed the handle together as hard as he could. He just didn't have the strength in him to cut all the way through the horrible green metal. Sinking to the floor, he continued to squeeze the wire cutters as tight as he could. _Come on, come on_. He was feeling the sleep pulling him. _Please, come on, please_. Almost in tears, he didn't notice the sun coming up. Or the fact that the owner of the barn was awake and ready to start his morning farm tasks.

Too compelled by his mission to remove the horrible thing attached to his right wrist, he didn't even hear the man approach the barn opening.

"Hey!" the man shouted, shocked, and more than a little confused. He was just about to retrieve the tractor from his barn when he disscovered a young, shirtless boy struggling in the corner with something on his arm.

The boy, startled by the sudden shout, flinched back against the wall and started shaking violently in fear.

"What are you doing in my barn? You need to go back home and tell your friends to stop sneaking in here for some beer and a one night stand in the middle of the night! I'm getting tired of having to tell you kids to keep of my property." he yelled.

The kid said nothing but continued to stare up at him, still shaking. _Probably from not having a shirt on, you punk_.

"Well, go on, git!" he shouted, getting frustrated with the boy. He made a move towards the kid, trying to make his point when all the boy did was flinch and start to whimper slightly in fear. It was as he got closer to the boy that he noticed something farmiliar about him. Those eyes, why were they so farmiliar? Where had he seen them before?

That was when it hit him.

"Clark?"


	2. Chapter 2

**And...round two. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I guess I should put some sort of disclaimer around here somewhere: Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah...**

"Clark?"

The boy looked at Jonathan Kent in confusion. He turned his head to the side, almost as if he recognized the name but couldn't remember.

Jonathan bent down to get a better look at the boy. He was so thin, as if he hadn't eaten a proper meal in years. He was covered in several cut, scrapes, and bruises. What caught his attention most, though, were the several large scars on the boys chest. One just above his belly button, a small 'x' shape right over where the childs heart would be, and a few more evenly spread out over the skin. They were faded and looked several years old, but Jonathan knew otherwise.

"What have they done to you?" he whispered, more to himself than the boy. He was suprised when he heard the boy mumble something quietly, almost afraid of what Jonathan's reaction would be.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked.

"Are you going to take me back to the compound?" the boy asked, barely louder than a whisper and very fearful.

"Never, never again, I'm so sorry, Clark. I'm so, so sorry." he cried and scooped the boy up, ignoring his struggles and fear, and hugged him to his chest until he felt to boy go limp in his arms.

**8 years earlier...**

Jonathan and Martha Kent stood outside of the Hamilton-Gough Research Labratories in Metropolis, Kansas. Their adopted son, Clark, stood between the two, a hand in each one of theirs. He stared up at the building in awe and paid no attention the the conversation his parents were having right beside him.

"It has to be done, Martha. We will just drop him off now and we can pick him back up in a couple of hours. We can go into the city and go shopping or have lunch. Trust me, we will be back to get him in no time."

"Jonathan, I don't know how you have so much trust in these people. What if they decide to keep him? What if we never see him again?"

"They can't do that, Martha, trust me. This is for the best." He lowered his voice slightly, "We can't raise a child if we don't even know what he is. This center with help us understand what is going on with him, what we can do to help him. Help him grow."

"I don't know..."

"Martha, we've come this far, what can it hurt?"

After filling out several pages of paperwork, it was time to hand Clark off to the lab nurses and say thier goodbyes.

Martha bent down and gave her boy a tight squeeze. "I'll miss you, baby. We will be back to get you in just a little while, I promise." she looked him up and down and continued, "I love you so much, Clark, don't forget that." she told him as a tear rolled down her cheek and she pulled him in for another hug.

Jonathan stepped over and bent down next to the two.

"Are you leaving, too, Daddy?" Clark asked.

The couple was so relieved when the boy finally stared talking. The first few months he was with them, he hadn't said a word. Then suddenly, one day, he sat down and had a full conversation with Martha about his action figures. She had never been happier a day in her life to hear he baby boys voice. Well, except for maybe the day he came into their lives.

"Yeah, Buddy. I'll be back, too. Just hang in there, kiddo. These nice people are going to take you back and ask you some things. It's okay, you can tell them about those things you aren't supposed to do in front of people. These people are safe. It will all be alright." he pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the head. "I love you, kiddo."

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy! Don't forget to come back for me!" he said as the nurses were walking him into the back.

"We won't baby! I love you so much." Martha replied to her son, watching him leave her through a pair of double doors.

Jonathan and Martha left the lab at 11:49 that day to go shopping, have lunch, and wait eagerly for 4:00 to come around.


	3. Chapter 3

8 Years Earlier

"Clark Kent. He's six. Brown hair, blue eyes, We just dropped him off four and a half hours ago, what do you mean you have no records of him?" Jonathan yelled at the receptionist at Hamilton-Gough Research Laboratories.

"I'm sorry sir, I've been here all day and I'm telling you, there has been no Clark Kent admitted to our facilities." The blond receptionist replied. If Jonathan didn't know better, he thought he detected a hint of a smirk on her face.''

"I need to talk to someone in charge here, now!" Jonathan was beyond angry at this point. He was also a bit scared. He knew Martha might have been on to something when she told him her fears of not trusting anyone outside of their small family with Clark's secret, but he thought that a big organization like this, combined with all the legal paperwork he'd filled out, that his son would be fine. It had only been a couple hours, what could they have possibly done with his son in so little time.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or I'm going to have to call security." The blond said, Jonathan swore, mockingly.

"Jonathan, what's talking so long? Where's Clark?" Martha had stepped inside the building from outside, waiting in the car. Her husband was just supposed to go inside, pick Clark up, and they were to return home one step closer to being able to help their son with his unique biology, and have a nice family dinner, like they had every night since Clark had entered their lives.

Only, when Martha walked in, she saw not her son, but just her husband, in a bit or a rage with the woman at the counter.

"Martha, I don't know what's going on but this lady says they have nothing on Clark. That we never brought him in this morning."

"What? That's not right! You were right here earlier! You walked him back there, grabbed his hand and took him from us. How can you not remember that?" Martha yelled, completely upset and distraught at the situation.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but no such thing happened. I've not seen you before, and certainly not a little boy. This a research facility, not a daycare."

"Why, you little-" Jonathan started around the counter towards the woman ready to grab her and demand answers.

"Jonathan!" Martha cut him off, "Please, Miss, just tell me where my son is at, just tell me where I can find my little boy!"

"Is there a problem here?" Two large security guards came up to the group ready to settle the problem themselves.

"Yes, this woman will not let us have our son back. I just want my baby back. Please, please, we brought our little boy in earlier and we just want to take him back home. Please, just give us our son and we will leave. We won't come back again, I promise. Please, please..." Martha broke as the tears started to fall.

"Ma'am, I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but I know this is not a place for children, you must be mistaken. I'm going to have to ask you and your husband to leave the premises." the same guard stated to Martha calmly.

"We are not leaving without our son!" Jonathan quickly ran past everyone through a set of doors, and down the hall he had seen Clark disappear down earlier that day. Running down the hall and looking in the window on each door, Jonathan got at least six doors down when he was tackled to the ground and held down by one of the massive guards. He was handcuffed and lead back out to the main lobby.

Tears welled up in Jonathan's eyes. He knew what happened here today. He didn't want to believe it at first but when he was lead past Martha and out the front doors with her, he saw her tear-streaked face and knew what was happening.

These people has taken his son. Their son.

No, these people had not taken their son.

They had given them their son.

What had they done.

Unknowingly, to the now childless couple standing dazed outside the building, just three more doors down the hall from where Jonathan was tackled, was a small boy cowering in the corner of a small, sterile, empty, white room. He had been stripped of his clothes and give a pair of small light gray scrubs, and left in this room, barefoot and cold. When the doctor tried to take blood the first time, the needle broke from the syringe and the doctor just smiled at Clark and asked if he knew why that happened.

His mommy and daddy told him he was allowed to talk about his secrets while he was here.

So he did.

Through the next eight years, he regretted doing so every day of his miserable, abused life.


End file.
